


Tensions

by Between_lines



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure, Digimon Adventure tri.
Genre: Bad Decisions, Confessions, Conflict, Cooking, Digidestined, Drama, Drug Use, Fake Relationship, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Holidays, Hurt/Comfort, Internal Conflict, Loss, M/M, Self-Reflection, Sexual Tension, Shared apartment, Snowball Fight, Snowboarding, Taichis POV, Taito, Takes place after chapter 3, Talking, Winter, winter sport
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 11:36:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13006950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Between_lines/pseuds/Between_lines
Summary: This story takes place shortly after the reboot (Chapter 3). What if the reboot had been successful? What if the gate was closed for real? The Digidestined have to deal with the loss of their Digipartners. Taichi deals with his feelings for Yamato on top. He knows he has a huge crush on him, but can’t even imagine telling him about his feelings. He wants that their friendship goes back to where it was before all the fighting started. So, he takes desperate measures.





	1. Distraction

Taichi laid in bed. It was the first day after the successful reboot. A small part of him deep down was relieved that it finally was over but the hurt of the loss of his Digipartner clouded every other feeling.  
_Were his actions or rather is undone actions the reason everything turned out like that? Would Yamato make him responsible for that?_  
__He feared Yamato would probably never talk to him again. He buried his head in his pillow.  
_Yamato… Why was he always thinking about him, even if he actively tried not to?! ___  
Taichi knew he had a huge crush on his best friend, but at the same time he was convinced that his love was one sided. After all they had been through, Taichi was convinced keeping it a secret to himself was his only option to protect their friendship, especially because their relationship was damaged already by all their fights and discussions. The hurt that Yamato caused him was added to the hurt of loss and Taichi felt like crying, as he suddenly heard a knock at the door.  
He pulled himself together and opened. To his surprise it was Yamato. They spend the afternoon together, getting some ice cream. They hardly talked but Tai was relieved that Yamato obviously didn’t make him responsible for what happened. Yamato didn’t even eat his icy and left out of sudden without much explanation.  
Taichi watched him leave. In that very moment, Taichi realized that Yamato probably intended to talk to him. He seemed hurt, but they all were a mess right now. He wasn’t the only one, although Taichi shortly wanted to run after him.  
_Was he supposed to take the initiative? There was clearly something on his mind, but why didn’t he just tell him? _  
Back in his apartment, Taichi straightly went back to bed to hide under his blanket. Spending time with Yamato always was bittersweet. He loved being close to him but at the same time he wanted to be much closer, knowing that this won’t ever happen except in his fantasy.__

__

_____ _

His phone rang. It was Sora. He hesitated but answered.  
“What’s up?”  
“Hi. I thought maybe we all should meet tonight… I can’t really take being alone right now. There is a fun fair down town this week. Shall we meet there?” Sora asked.  
Taichi wasn’t in the mood for something like that but he knew spending time with the others was always a good idea to clear up his mind and as he thought about his sister he was sure it would be a good thing.  
“Sure. 8 pm? I’ll tell Kari. Are you informing the others?” Tai responded.  
Sora agreed, obviously happy to finally have found something to abstract herself from her thoughts as well. 

Summer holidays just started, and it was a warm night. Taichi and Hikari went down the street, the sound of music and the smell of cotton candy were getting closer. They didn’t talk. They didn’t have to. Both understood perfectly fine how the other felt about the loss of their partner.  
As they reached the point where they were supposed to meet, T.K. and Yamato were already there. Hikari directly went over and hugged T.K. tightly. For him it was even harder to deal with the loss, because Patamon was the first one infected and he couldn’t bring himself to confess to the others. T.K. hugged her back, relaxing in her arms. They had a physically close friendship, totally different from Tai’s and Yamato’s relationship. Things came easy for their younger siblings. Well, the boys were close, but it seemed like something unsaid stood between them and the invisible barrier grew bigger ever since they had to start fighting again. Tai hoped, now that there wasn’t a subject left to discuss, things were getting back to normal between them. Still, it was awkward seeing their siblings act so close, making them realize they were not.  
Yamato walked over. “Hi. So, Sora convinced you to come.” He said a bit unbelieving.  
“I thought it’d be a good thing for Kari to get out.” Yamato nodded. 

Meanwhile the others gathered around. As finally everyone arrived, Tai was conscious that they were expecting him to say something. Everyone was staring at him. T.K. even invited Meiko, who stood several feet behind the group. By now, everyone knew that Meikomon was the reason for the infection, but they decided that there was no sense in blaming her. Tai looked at Yamato who was facing him with the same piercing glance as always.  
“Emm…” Taichi started but he had so many thoughts going on in his mind. “Thanks Sora… for organizing.” He forced himself to smile.  
Fortunately, Sora took over and said something about being together helped her feeling better, then Mimi took over.  
“I got us some liquor… To honor the time we were allowed to spend with our Digimon.“ She took some bottles with self-mixed flavors out of her bag “…and maybe to numb the pain…” She added more quietly, in a serious tone. Still everyone could hear it.  
She turned to Taichi. “You defiantly need the Tequila.” She handed him an orange bottle. “Please share with Yamato… I didn’t have time to organize more.” She said by the way.  
Taichi shortly drank. To his surprise it tasted pretty good and he drank some more.  
Yamato stepped forward. “Hey! Leave me something!”  
It made Taichi laugh and he relaxed. 

 

The fun fair was overcrowded, and it was hard to stay together as a group of nine people. Soon they realized that they lost T.K. and Kari. Tai turned his head to search for them.  
Suddenly Yamato put an arm around his shoulder, making his heart skip. “Leave them. They’re fine. They probably just need some privacy.”  
The girls stopped in front of a haunted house.  
“Let’s walk through that! I’ll pay for everyone!” Mimi shouted euphorically. She brought tickets and handed them to the others.  
“I’ll wait for you outside.” Matt said slightly blushing.  
“No way! I already paid for you.” Mimi pulled a face.  
“Oh, come on, just go already.” Tai pushed him.  
“I said I’ll wait here!” Matt shouted.  
Taichi looked surprised. “Are you scared?” He asked evilly smirking.  
“No… I just don’t like such places.” Matt blushed even harder.  
“Come on. We’ll walk through that as a group. It won’t be worse than the Digiworld.” Sora laughed.  
Taichi and Sora linked arms with Yamato and pulled him to the entrance. As they stood in line Yamato was visibly nervous.  
“I had no idea that you’re scared by those things.” Taichi grinned.  
“Shut up.” Yamato mumbled.  
After some time, they were allowed to enter.  
“Sorry, only two at a time.” The man at the entrance explained.  
“Whaaatt???” Yamato shouted and was about to turn around, but Taichi pulled him back.  
“You won’t let me walk through that alone?!” He raised an eyebrow.  
Against his will, Yamato was pulled inside the haunted house by Taichi. Taichi let go of Yamato’s arm and walked in front of him. It was dark, only some lights guided the way.  
“Wait for me!” Yamato panicked.  
“Did you know that this is the scariest haunted house in Japan?” Taichi lied as provocation. He always knew how to tease Yamato.  
“No way…” Yamato had lost all his coolness.  
Suddenly a girl with a doll mask appeared behind Yamato and touched his shoulder from behind. He turned around, scared to death. He made several steps and bumped into Taichi, screaming. Both fell on the ground.  
“Ow… Yama.” Taichi rubbed his head. Before he could move he was pulled on his feet.  
“Let’s get out of here!” Yamato panicked.  
As they turned around the next dark corner, another monster was waiting for them. Yamato hid behind Taichi and buried his fingers in his shoulder, pushing him forward. Taichi’s heart skipped.  
“Oh god….How long til we get out of here??” Yamato asked nervous.  
Taichi simply laughed. “It’s not that scary. Those are actors… you do know that, right?!”  
“Sure…”  
Before they could continue talking, a masked man with a chainsaw appeared beside Yamato. He pulled Taichi into a tight hug from behind and buried his face in his shoulder. Taichi had to admit that he shortly was frightened by that as well but the feeling of being so close to Yamato let every other feeling vanish. Taichi continued walking with Yamato glued to his back.  
“Taichi?” Yamato said into his ear. It made Tai shiver. “Promise me not to tell anyone.” He said serious and a bit ashamed.  
Taichi paused. “Of course not.” He said serious as well. He knew that Yamato could hardly admit being vulnerable, so he knew that there was no sense in teasing him now.  
Taichi turned around and linked arms with Yamato. “I won’t leave you alone.” He said as if he didn’t mean just the situation they were in right now.  
Yamato stared at him. Something passed between them, but they continued walking. Yamato clenched Taichi’s arm. Taichi had to picture how it’d be having Yamato as a boyfriend. He wanted that feeling never to stop. He felt like there were uncountable butterflies in his stomach. Unconsciously he slowed down and pulled Yamato closer. He didn’t say anything.  
After a while they reached the exit. As soon as they stepped outside Yamato let go of Taichi and sank to the ground.  
“Here.” Taichi handed him the bottle with Tequila. Yamato looked up into his grinning face. He smiled warmly and took the bottle. 

By now everyone was really drunk. They stopped at a snack bar. Joe brought something to eat. Taichi noticed Yamato and Sora standing close to each other. Yamato handed her his jacket. She gladly accepted it and made a gesture that she wasn’t freezing anymore. She smiled warmly. Mimi obviously saw Tai’s expression and went over.  
“Why are you making such a face?” Mimi asked.  
Taichi quickly looked away from the couple. “I don’t know what you mean. Where is Koushiro?”  
“I have no idea. I’ll find him sooner or later.” She smirked a bit evil.  
“Taichi, you know that Meiko likes you a lot…” She suddenly said incoherently.  
“So, what?”  
“I just see how you’re staring at these two and there might be a bit jealousy in your eyes.” She guessed.  
Taichi knew he shouldn’t have that conversation when he was that drunk. “I’m not jealous!” He said not even trying to convince Mimi or himself. “I’m happy for Matt... for both” His voice cracked but he hoped Mimi didn’t notice.  
“Oh, come on, you won’t lose your best friend.” She said tragically.  
She just wanted to be funny but soon she realized he hit a nerve, because Taichi was looking on the ground.  
She rested a hand on his arm. “Taichi, you do realize how Yamato is acting around you, don’t you?”  
“What do you mean?” He asked dumb.  
She raised an eyebrow. “He’s like a magnet to you. He’s always around you. He’s watching like every step you make and he’s protecting you as soon as a situation might turn out to be dangerous.” She paused and sighed. “I wish I’d have a friendship like that.”  
Taichi wasn’t consciously aware of those facts Mimi listed, but if she had one ability, it was reading people’s behavior. Tai’s mouth slowly fell open.  
It made Mimi smile warmly. “You’re welcome. Now I’m going to search Kouchiro.” She said enthusiastically.  
Taichi didn’t really know how to interpret the new information he received. Thousand thoughts came up to his mind:  
_Why didn’t he recognize this? Was there a chance Yamato actually felt the same way? No! He just gave Sora his jacket. He was in love with her ever since they were fourteen._  
__Taichi bit his lip. Right now, he felt like he wanted to be home as soon as possible. He turned around as suddenly Koushiro appeared at his side.  
“Taiii.” He was probably the most drunk of all of them. “Try that.” He handed him over another bottle. “Mimi is so awesome, don’t you think?”  
Taichi drank instead of answering. Mimi and Joe joined them.  
“I want to go in there!” Mimi shouted happily and pointed to a fun ride which was designed like a small house.  
“It is moving, and you have to get through the show-jumping course.”  
“Let’s go!” Koushiro screamed as euphorically as Mimi. If he was sober, he’d have probably never agreed to this. Even Joe seemed to join them. Tai’s mood immediately got better. He was glad to be with his friends.

____

As soon as he entered, he realized that this wasn’t his best idea. The whole world already moved around him from all the alcohol he drank, but now the house did as well. The other three didn’t seem to be bothered by that. Taichi followed them, but soon he had fallen far behind them. He stood in front of something where he had to keep the balance. He made a step forward and quickly needed to admit that this wasn’t working. Half way there, he thought about returning. This thought made him lose balance.  
“Taichi!” He heard a clear but angry familiar voice.  
Taichi grinned, but tripped and was about to fall backwards as he suddenly felt Yamato’s hand on his wrist. But it was too late, Yamato couldn’t pull him back, but didn’t let go either. Both fell, Taichi backwards and Yamato forward. They hit… the very soft ground. As Tai thought about it, he didn’t know why he was surprised. It was just making sense that there was soft material because it was a fun park… It was like Mimi said, Yamato was there, even though Taichi didn’t see him even following them in there.  
Taichi laid on his back, with Yamato leaning close over him, his face inches away. He could smell that Yamato was drunk as well. It was dark in there but Taichi noticed a blush on his friend’s face and did see that Yamato shortly licked his bottom lip, before biting it.  
“Idiot. What were you thinking?!” He said reproachful but didn’t move.  
“I just wanted to have some fun.” Tai said honest.  
There was a clear tension between them. It felt like electricity.  
“You could have gotten hurt.” Yamato’s voice was quieter now but there was something like concern hearable.  
“It’s not like I was going to die in here.” Tai rolled his eyes. “And anyway, why do you care?”  
Taichi couldn’t interpret Yamato’s expression. He looked like he wanted to say something, but he seemed to deal with an inner conflict. Then he shook his head and pushed himself off the ground.  
“I do care…” He simply said, but that was obviously not what he wanted to say in the first place.  
It was like uncountable times before that something between them was unsaid. He pulled Taichi up. Tai didn’t expect his surrounding to move that much. He almost fell back to the ground but once again was caught by Yamato.  
“Are you sure you’re able to get out of here without breaking your neck?” He said sarcastically.  
“Well, I’ve you to catch me.” Tai didn’t even intend saying that, especially not aloud.  
He was still in Yamato’s arms and his heart felt like it was beating out of his chest. Yamato blushed even harder and quickly pulled him up without commenting.  
“Let’s get out of here.” Yamato said but hesitated to continue walking. Taichi turned around.  
_What was wrong with Yamato? He wasn’t acting as self-confident as usual. _He didn’t want that situation to end like when they met earlier and didn’t talk at all.__  
“Matt, what is it?” He asked.  
Yamato looked up. “Taichi, when did you stop telling me things?”  
Tai’s eyes widened. Before he could answer, Yamato continued:  
“When we were fourteen, we had been so close. We told us everything. I knew everything about you. But I just don’t understand you anymore.”  
Obviously, alcohol made Yamato sentimental, because Taichi was a hundred percent sure he would have never told him something like that in a sober state.  
“I already told you I’ve changed.” He did tell him when they were together in that ferris wheel some weeks ago. At that point Yamato had been so angry about Taichi’s behavior and they didn’t talk for ages.  
“Yeah I know that. All I want is that things are getting back to that point. You’re my best friend.”  
Taichi was moved by those words but didn’t respond.  
“Can you please just tell me what’s wrong?” Yamato’s voice grew louder of frustration.  
Taichi didn’t face him. “We should go.” He said almost whispering.  
Yamato stepped forward and pressed Taichi against the wall. “No Tai, you’re not running away this time. Just tell me already what’s going on in your mind.”  
Taichi was totally caught off guard by this action.  
“Yamato, don’t! Let go!” It was way too much to take for Taichi. He tried to get out of Yamato’s grip halfhearted. It didn’t work.  
“You’re such an idiot!” Taichi struggled. And before he could do anything about it, tears streamed down his face.  
_He could impossibly tell Yamato about his feelings. He would hate him._  
__But he needed to say something to save their friendship, but nothing came up to his mind to explain his behavior.  
Yamato let go in shock of Taichi’s reaction. The last time he had seen Taichi crying was when they were ten, back in the Digiworld. Back then, he had been the reason and he swore to himself never to be the reason again. Taichi slowly sank to the ground, pressing his hands on his eyes. Taichi desperately begged his body to stop crying. He was awfully aware that Yamato was still standing in front of him. He felt vulnerable as never before. He sobbed, not recognizing his own voice. Suddenly he felt Yamato’s arms around him. He kneeled in front of him and pressed Tai’s head to his shoulder. The smell of Yamato’s skin and his arms around his back calmed him.  
“I don’t want to lose you.” Taichi mumbled into Yamato’s shoulder.  
Yamato pulled back to look right into Tai’s brown eyes. “You won’t ever lose me.”  
He paused, and Tai quickly whipped away his tears.  
“Tai, what are you afraid of? You can tell me everything.”  
“Can we please just leave.” Tai asked tired of talking in circles.  
Yamato faced him with a piecing glance. Then he stood up in silence. Taichi got up as well and went in front of Yamato, not expecting him to continue their conversation.  
“Taichi.” He said clear and stopped.  
Taichi turned back around.  
_“I know what you felt when we created Omegamon.” Taichi froze in shock._  
__He was thrown back in his thoughts to the point where their Digipartners made the fusion to Omegamon. He was aware that to some point he could feel what Yamato felt and the other way around. He just didn’t know how it worked but as soon as his mixed feelings for Yamato came to his mind he tried to end the fight. He remembered that he felt perfectly fine admitting that he was in love with Yamato. For a short moment, he enjoyed it. A second later, he felt like he had been hit right into his stomach, because he realized that Yamato could probably feel what he felt in that very moment.  
The result was that the fusion broke.  
Yamato had confronted him about that in the school corridor shortly afterwards, but Tai still owned him an explanation.  
_Did he know Tai’s feelings all along? That couldn’t be true!_  
__Tai felt sick. He panicked.  
_He needed to deny it. He needed to find an excuse for his feelings. _He couldn’t think straight.__  
He started running.  
“Taichi!” He heard Yamato’s voice behind him. Somehow, he managed to get out of the house.  
“What took you so long?” Mimi asked.  
Taichi quickly passed her without answering and bumped into Meiko. Without apologizing he continued running. He needed to get away as soon as possible, but that wasn’t so easy with so many people blocking his way. 

_____ _

Unconsciously, he ran down to the river where he always went after school, when he needed to be alone. He had been there with Agumon after his first fight with Yamato. Yamato had been so certain that fighting was the right thing to do, but Tai was so scared – too scared to take action or responsibility.  
Tai fell into the soft grass, exhausted from running all the way down. He could have fallen asleep right away, if there weren’t all these thoughts in his mind.  
_Yamato had always been there – well, in his own messed up way – but fighting was always part of their relationship, right?!_  
__Taichi shook off these thoughts. He needed to concentrate on finding a way to fix their friendship. And suddenly something came up to his mind:  
Meiko.  
Mimi told him she liked him. If Taichi was ending up in a relationship with her, Matt would probably rethink his theory about Tai’s feelings.  
Tai would find an explanation for his feelings: as he thought about it, Meiko was at the scenery with Alphamon back then as well. So, he could simply say his feelings were directed to her.  
He quickly got out his phone and texted:  
_“Hey Meiko, so sorry for running into you lately. Do you want to meet tomorrow? Get something to eat? I’d like to invite you as an apology… and maybe as a date, if you like?”_  
__He probably would have never texted something like that, if he had an honest intension to date her. He pressed send.  
Soon he received a massage. _“I’d love to. 6 pm, under the bridge?” _There was a very happy smiley at the end of the text. Taichi was pretty sure Mimi took her phone to answer him.  
He didn’t care. __

_____ _

 

He didn’t know how long he sat there, but meanwhile dawn was breaking. He started to get sober again. Suddenly someone sat down right beside him. Of course, it was Yamato.  
“I knew I’d find you here.” He simply said. “Why did you run from me?” He confronted him.  
By now, he seemed to be sober as well. Now was Taichi’s chance to get things right, even if he had to lie.  
“I’m sorry. I guess it was just way too much to take. The reebot, loosing Agumon, the alcohol…” Well he wasn’t lying about THAT.  
“Yamato, I really don’t want to fight anymore, and I want things to go back to normal.” He didn’t define what that meant to him, but Yamato listened.  
“I wanna show you something.” He took out his phone and handed it over to his friend.  
He put on a huge fake smile. “I have a date.” Tai said pretended happy and a bit plaidful.  
Yamato just stared at the phone for quiet a while, without changing his serious expression. He slowly handed it back to Taichi.  
“Is that what you want?” He asked monotone.  
“Yeah sure. Otherwise I wouldn’t have asked her out, idiot.” Taichi lied confident.  
It was easier than he expected. Yamato kept quiet for a while.  
“I’m happy for you then…” He paused and obviously chose his next words more thoughtful.  
“… don’t get me wrong, but you hardly talked to her at all.”  
Taichi didn’t like how their conversation turned out.  
“Yeah, but sometimes you don’t need no talking. I just feel like there is something between us… maybe ever since we first met. And she is cute.” Taichi grinned, but doubted that Yamato believed that crap.  
Yamato clenched his fist. “Ok. Then don’t mess it up.”  
Taichi’s eyes widened, because he didn’t expect Yamato to buy his lie. And a small part of him hoped he saw through it. They sat there in silence for a few more moments.  
“I’m going home. Sora is waiting for me.” He got up.  
Taichi turned around, seeing Sora standing further away, concern mirrored in her eyes. She still wore Yamato’s jacket, causing Taichi a hurt in his stomach.  
Now he could at least justify his lies to himself.


	2. Confession

Four weeks had passed since the night at the fun fair. Taichi had no idea how it all turned out like that. He did end up in a relationship with Meiko, but he already felt bad about pretending his interest in her. She had been annoying at the beginning but it turned out she was a nice girl and Taichi knew she didn’t deserve a fake relationship like that. And it was exhausting for Taichi to play a role. 

To Taichi’s surprise, Yamato and Sora didn’t get back together, still they were close as always. He wondered what was going on between them. Yamato didn’t talk about her at all. 

Kari and Tai went down to Meiko’s house.  
“Taichi, you know, it’s really great that Meiko invited us to that holiday trip, but I just want you to know, if you’re not happy with that relationship, it’s ok. Well, you don’t have to be mean, but you have the opportunity to break up with her. Not everything works out.” Kari said.  
“I’m not the reason, she invited you all to that trip. You’re her friends.” Tai said.  
“She did invite us all because of you – you’re the only reason. I’m pretty sure she was just too shy to ask you if you wanted to spend the week in the mountains with you alone… or maybe she knew you’d say no anyway.” Kari was always honest and Taichi appreciated that but he feared she figured out his feelings for Yamato. So, he kept silent.  
But something else, what Kari just said, found its way into Tai’s head. Meiko probably wanted more. She probably expected Tai to make the first move. How could he get out of that? Kissing was just fine, but sex? He wasn’t attracted to her… that wasn’t her fault. 

The two siblings were the last ones who reached her house. A bus waited for them. Everyone was euphorically talking and planning their stay. Meiko came running over and jumped into Taichi’s arms.  
“Hi. Thanks for the invitation.” Tai smiled. He already felt bad for pretending feelings for her, so he tried not to lie too often about other stuff.  
The others welcomed him. Kari straightly went over to T.K.  
Yamato was ignoring him.  
“Are you two fighting again?!” Of course, Mimi noticed. “This stay is supposed to be fun, so pull yourself together, you two.” She said angry.  
“I can leave.” Yamato said pissed.  
T.K. and Sora went over. “No, we all want you here.” She said calm.  
“I see that.” He entered the bus without further discussion.  
“What happened between you two?” Meiko asked.  
“Nothing! It’s just Yamato.” Tai didn’t intend to say it with such an aggressive tone. “Sorry.” He apologized. 

 

They arrived late in the evening.  
“I’m gonna show you your rooms!” Meiko smiled.  
“There are eight rooms. So, I’m sharing one with Taichi.”  
They unpacked.  
Sora and Matt volunteered for cooking.  
Tai entered the bedroom together with Meiko. “Do you like it?” She asked nervous.  
They hadn’t shared a bed so far.  
“It’s huge. I didn’t know your parents are that wealthy.” Taichi admitted.  
“I’d prefer that my dad was home more often.” She said honest, obviously expecting a reaction for opening up a little. But Taichi wouldn’t allow conversations to go any deeper than small talk.  
“I’m starving. I’ll go and see how long they need until the food is ready.” He put his arms behind his head and left the room. 

 

Taichi went down. He heard Sora and Yamato laughing.  
“Stop, you’re such an idiot.” Sora laughed so hard she was almost screaming.  
Taichi couldn’t remember when he heard Yamato laugh for the last time. He wished he was the reason. He loved his laugh.  
He sneaked around the corner. Sora’s face was mainly covered with flour, just as Matt’s hair. The kitchen was a mess. They didn’t notice Taichi. He decided to watch the scene a bit longer. Yamato was warmly smiling. They both seemed to enjoy cooking a lot. Sora balanced some of the self-cooked food on a spoon.  
“Here, try that.” She said.  
Yamato took her hand tasted it, while she still held the spoon.  
“Awesome as always. We should open a restaurant.” Yamato said proud.  
Didn’t Yamato just tell him that he wasn’t in a relationship with her?! Had that changed within the last two days?  
Taichi got angry and sad although he knew he had no right to feel that way. He wanted what they had. They shared a kind of intimacy he could only wish for.  
Yamato got quieter. “I don’t know if it was a good idea to come here.” His voice revealed sorrow.  
Sora pulled him into a hug. “It was the right decision.”  
Yamato looked so vulnerable in her arms.  
Why would Yamato not want to come here? Taichi wondered.  
He decided that was a good moment to enter. “Hey, how long til food is ready?”  
Yamato immediately parted from Sora.  
“Oh, you don’t have to pretend not to be together.” Tai said by the way.  
Yamato turned back towards the cooker. “We just need ten more minutes.” Yamato said busy cooking. “And we’re not together… told you that before.” He added quiet annoyed.  
Sora took a deep breath. “But you can taste something if you like?” Sora offered, changing the topic.  
Taichi went over to Yamato. “Smells awesome.”  
Yamato bit his lip. He picked up a meatball and hold it up, expecting Tai to take it, but Taichi just ate it. Yamato blushed hard. Sora giggled, but soon continued concentrating on cooking as she noticed Yamato’s death glance.  
“You’re such an idiot when it comes to food.” Yamato frowned.  
He felt an arm around his neck. “You’re the best cook, Yama.” Tai grinned.  
“Let go Taichi!” Yamato said pretended annoyed, but Taichi kept teasing him.  
Tai couldn’t really explain his behavior to himself. He just saw how Yamato acted around Sora and he wanted that Yamato could be himself again when he was with him. Yamato struggled, still Tai’s arm around him.  
“Do I get another meatball?!” Taichi asked grinning.  
“No otherwise the others won’t get any of it.”  
But Taichi reached out already. Yamato pulled him back, grabbing his wrist. They haven’t been so close in a while. Their faces were inches away. Taichi’s expression changed from grinning into something like a soft smile.  
“Please Yama.” His chocolate eyes focused Yamato.  
They stared at each other for a moment. Something passed between them.  
“Taiiichii!” Meiko turned around the corner.  
Immediately they let go of each other. Bothe blushing from whatever feeling that was between them.  
It was like the scene froze for a moment:  
Taichi looking at the ground.  
Yamato turned his attention back to cooking.  
Sora’s mouth was slightly open.  
Meiko stared at them confused.  
“Ehhh… we need some help. Could you get some plates and tell the others we’re ready?” Sora suddenly said.  
“Sure.” Meiko was brought back from her thoughts.  
“I’ll get the others.” Taichi followed her.

 

The next day, they all spend outside, snowboarding or skiing. Taichi was always good at sports. He seemed to be a natural when it came to snowboarding. He enjoyed the day a lot.  
Meiko and Mimi gave up pretty soon and went down to the town for shopping.  
In the evening, Tai decided to go up the hill one last time before returning to the house.  
To his surprise, Yamato sat on top of the hill in the snow, smoking. His look was empty, and he seemed lost in his thoughts.  
Taichi drove over and braked sharply, covering his best friend in snow. Yamato was immediately brought back to reality.  
“Hey!” He complained, wiping away the snow.  
Taichi laughed. “Sorry. Still learning.”  
Taichi sat down beside him. “Did you give up?”  
“No, I’m not that bad… I mean I’m not as good as you but I’m getting down the hill.”  
Meanwhile the sun was setting, and some fog covered the village they looked down on. Yamato took another drag. They just sat there together watching the sun setting. Yamato was shivering.  
“How long have you been sitting here?” Taichi asked noticing that he was freezing like hell.  
“A while.” Yamato answered.  
Taichi took off his scarf. “Here.” He passed it over to his friend.  
He looked at him surprised but took it and wrapped it around his neck.  
“Better?” Taichi grinned.  
Yamato made a noise which probably should mean something like: Yes, but I hate to admit it.  
They sat there in silence a bit longer.  
Yamato looked down. “I miss Gabumon.” He said depressed.  
Tai looked up at him, but he was still facing the ground.  
In that very moment, Taichi realized that he totally forgot that Yamato always had been sensible and that loosing Gabumon was maybe even harder for him than for anyone else, because he must have been all alone since the reboot. His father was a workerholic and barely home – usually Gabumon was there to spend him accompany.  
Taichi had forgotten all that, because Yamato had taken the leading role ever since Taichi doubted fighting and the other Digidestined needed a leader. Yamato always backed Taichi up and fought for both.  
Taichi had changed and he was so caught up in his own life that he totally relied on Yamato the whole time. He had always been there but Taichi … well Taichi wasn’t there for him at all. He had taken all what Yamato did for him for granted.  
“I miss them, too. I miss Agumon. He always made me laugh.” Taichi smiled sadly. “I still can’t imagine never seeing them again. Sometimes it’s like a dream that we were there all these years ago.”  
Yamato kept quiet.  
Taichi couldn’t take seeing Yamato hurt like that. He wanted to reach out and hug him, but something held him back.  
“Yama… I’m really glad we met there. You know you can always come over, whenever you want. You don’t have to go through this alone.”  
Yamato looked up for the first time in a while. He opened his mouth but closed it again. He simply nodded. Yamato lit another cigarette. 

“Na Tai. Can I get your phone? I forgot mine in the house. I just wanna write T.K.” Yamato asked.  
“Sure.” Tai handed it over.  
Yamato stared at the screen and then at Taichi with wide eyes.  
Taichi looked at Yamato and quickly grabbed his phone, now seeing that his playlist showed Yamato’s two songs of his band KNIFE OF DAY on top. Taichi’s heart stopped. He blushed hard.  
Yamato looked down and blushed as well. “So finally, you know...” Yamato whispered.  
“Know what?” Before Yamato got the chance to answer, he continued talking. “I just listened to those songs, because I wanted to know what’s going on in your life. You’re my best friend but you’re telling me nothing. I hate that I always have to guess what’s going on in your life! Why can’t you just say what’s on your mind clearly – for once?!”  
Tai’s heart was beating so fast that it made his voice shake. Tai thought attacking Yamato was much better than admitting anything to him.  
Yamato got up, pure rage mirrored in his eyes. “You’re not that stupid, Taichi!” He grabbed Taichi’s jacket on his sleeve.  
“I’m so sick of your behavior. You’re such a coward. Because YOU don’t dare to tell me what’s on your mind. It’s ridiculous that you have the amulet of courage!”  
Yamato hit him right in his face. Blood covered the white snow. Taichi struggled, but Yamato pinned him to the ground. All the anger and frustration that had built up inside him came to the surface.  
“I’m not clearly saying what’s on my mind?” He hit him again as hard as he could.  
“Fine. Those songs…” He hit him again.  
“They are about you.”  
Taichi immediately stopped struggling. Yamato wanted to hit him again but stopped. Taichi saw that Yamato wanted to take back what he just said. Taichi’s eyes went huge, horror mirrored in his eyes.  
He always wished but never truly believed that Yamato felt that way. So, he never seriously thought about how he was supposed to react in such a situation. It scared him even more than any fight.  
Yamato obviously misinterpreted his expression. He pressed a hand on his eyes and let go of Taichi. He quickly got up and turned around.  
Taichi laid there for a few more moments before he got up and ran after him.  
“Yamato!” He screamed angry.  
Yamato didn’t stop walking. Taichi caught up and pulled him around on his arm violently. He pushed him into the snow and was now on top of him. He wanted to hit Yamato for attacking him that way, but instead of struggling Yamato just laid there and pressed his arm over his eyes.  
Yamato was crying.  
Taichi forgot all the anger and let go, still leaning on top of his friend. Yamato remained in that position, hardly able to suppress his sobs. He had opened up and now Taichi had to make that one decision:  
Hurting him, but maybe having the chance that their friendship remained the same or confessing. He almost didn’t dare to allow that thought. 

-Confessing-

His brain didn’t seem to work. His mind went blank, but his instincts made him move. He leaned even closer and pressed his head against Yamato’s so that Tai’s mouth was on his ear. He hugged him tightly. Yamato didn’t move.  
That was the hardest thing Tai ever had to bring himself to. He stayed in that position for quiet a while, still cheek to cheek with Yamato.  
Then he took a deep breath, knowing that this moment could end their friendship.  
“Yama…” Tai paused, unconsciously hugging him tighter. Yamato seemed to have calmed a little.  
“Listen I… I need to tell you something… something I kept to myself for such a long time… I never told you because I always feared that would end our friendship and I really can’t take the thought that you hate me… you’re right I am a coward. I don’t deserve that amulet …”  
Why was it so hard to say it aloud?! Taichi tied to regulate his breath. He paused.  
“Shit I… I’ve … you’re the most important person to me and I’ve been in love with you for so long now.”  
Taichi couldn’t believe he finally said that. He was so scared of Yamato’s reaction. He was glad that he didn’t see Yamato’s face right now.  
After seconds, which felt like an eternity to Taichi, he felt Yamato’s arms around him.  
“You idiot. Me, too.” Yamato whispered. 

It hit Taichi harder than any punch in his face. He pushed himself off the ground but only so far that his face inches away from Yamato’s. His eyes were slightly red and glassy. His look told Taichi that he was just as scared as him and maybe there was something like hurt, that it took them so long to finally confess, but also longing.  
Yamato’s eyes shifted from Tai’s down to his lips. Taichi closed his eyes and closed the little remained space between them. He softly pressed his lips onto Yamato’s.  
It was almost too much to take. Taichi felt as if he was drunk. Everything moved around him although he was laying on the ground. Yamato softly kissed back but tightened his grip around Tai, which made him open his mouth and carefully slipped his tongue into the other boy’s mouth. As they met Taichi had a feeling like never before. It was like an explosion in his head. Every nerve in his body was electrified.  
Soon they were kissing more intensively. Yamato’s silent moans drove Tai insane. Yamato licked Tai’s bottom lip and bit it. Taichi got hard, which he couldn’t hide because his hip was still pressed against Yamato.  
He had stopped feeling the snow, the cold ground or the icy wind on his face. Taichi didn’t intend to but moaned loudly. Now he felt that Yamato was hard as well. He never wanted to stop but they had to get out of the cold sometime.  
Taichi softly pulled back, breathing deeply. He looked into Yamato’s eyes and saw an expression he never saw before. He was truly happy and in that very moment Taichi realized that this was what he wanted all along – what both wanted all along and what had stood between them. The invisible barrier between them was gone. Their relationship had changed into something Taich never believed was possible. He grinned. Yamato smiled back. 

Taichi got up and pulled Yamato up with him. “You wanna get something to drink?” Yamato asked.  
Taichi grabbed his snowboard. “Yeah.”  
Both knew there were a lot of things they needed to talk about. Taichi was ready to drive down the hill.  
“Hey, wait!” Yamato said. “Can we please walk? Not everyone is able to drive within a day…”  
“Walking is no option. I’m frozen already.” Taichi replied amused.  
“Just try and I’ll make sure that you don’t break your neck.”  
“Great.” Yamato said grimly.  
“Trust me.” Tai said as he saw Yamato’s look down the hill. Then he took his hands.  
“I do.” He replied.  
They slowly drove down. As they reached a pub, Tai braked for both of them but Yamato lost balance and fell forward, pushing Taichi down with him.  
“You did that on purpose.” Taichi said plaidfully.  
Yamato smirked. 

They entered the pub. Meanwhile it had gotten dark. They sat down in a corner and ordered hot drinks to warm up.  
“You should get some ice for your face.” Yamato said pretended cool but blushed.  
Taichi laughed and pressed a small package of ice on his cheek, he got from the waiter. Taichi didn’t really know where to start.  
“So, what do you wanna know?” He asked.


	3. Truth

They entered the pub. Meanwhile it had gotten dark. They sat down in a corner and ordered hot drinks to warm up.   
“You should get some ice for your face.” Yamato said pretended cool but blushed.   
Taichi laughed and pressed a small package of ice on his cheek, that he got from the waiter. Taichi didn’t really know where to start.   
“So, what do you wanna know?” He asked.   
Yamato looked down at his drink. “Why did Omegamon break?”   
“Really that’s the first thing you’d ask?” Taichi laughed.   
“I wondered ever since that time why it did…”   
“You told me you knew what I was feeling back then…”   
“Kind of… I wasn’t sure if those were my own feelings for you, well I bluffed. I just wanted a reaction from you, but instead you got together with Meiko.” Yamato said honest.   
“Well you were right, I broke Omegamon because I was scared that you recognized that I was in love with you… look I just got together with her because I panicked. You told me you knew my feelings and I desperately wanted to proof you wrong because I’d have never thought that you felt the same way. I wanted to save our friendship.” Tai explained, relieved he finally had the chance to.   
“That was defiantly the most stupid idea you ever had.” Yamato replied.   
Taichi couldn’t blame him. “Yeah… I know.” He looked up at Yamato.   
“What?”   
“What’s going on between you and Sora?”   
Yamato smiled warmly. “You didn’t believe me when I said we weren’t together…”   
“You’re always so close… It’s hard not to believe that you aren’t a couple.”   
“I love her – but as friend. She is actually the only one I come out to. I told her that I was in love with you. She was a real friend. She understood that I broke up with her that time because I needed to figure out what I wanted.” Yamato blushed hard.   
“Wait… you realized that you liked me when you were fourteen?” Taichi couldn’t believe that he was able to keep that to himself for so long.   
Now Yamato looked hurt. He just nodded. Now Taichi realized how much he had actually hurt Yamato with all his actions.   
“Why didn’t you just tell me?”   
Yamato looked up reproachful. “Because of the same reason you didn’t tell me… I didn’t want to destroy our friendship. Well but instead you became very distant… so obviously we both fell.”   
“What about the songs?” Taichi needed to know.   
Yamato took a deep breath. “I thought that maybe if you heard them you’d confess your feelings to me…well I was never sure you liked me that way… so, it was easier that way than telling you my feelings in a conversation.”   
Taichi looked down and kept quiet for a while. “I’m sorry Yamato.”   
“Huh?” Yamato looked up surprised.   
“I’m sorry for acting like I did and hurting you. That was never my intension.” Taichi hated himself for that.   
Yamato swallowed. “I’m just glad that you finally told me…. So, how do we continue.” There was a clear uncertainty in his voice.   
Taichi thought about his question. “I’ll break up with Meiko as soon as we return. I wasn’t fair to her.”   
“Will you tell her the reason?” Yamato asked. Taichi looked at him.   
“I don’t know… isn’t that something only between us?”   
There was hurt in Yamato’s eyes.   
“Don’t get me wrong. I do want to be with you, Yama. I really do… I wanted that for such a long time… but can we keep it to ourselves for now?” Taichi quickly added.   
Yamato nodded.   
After hours Taichi took out his phone. He had a dozen missed calls and massages from every single group member.   
“Guess we should go back.” Tai sighed. 

 

As they reached the house, it was brightly lit. They entered and by the cracking noise everyone stood in the hallway right in front of them.   
“Ehh… Sorry for being late.” Taichi apologized.   
“Where have you been?” Joe asked.   
“What happened to you face?” Kari asked Tai.   
Arms flew around Taichi. It was Meiko. “I was so worried.” She said.   
Taichi carefully took her arms down. “We need to talk.” He said seriously.   
She obviously didn’t see that coming. Mimi looked concerned at her. They left in her room. 

Sora went over to Yamato. “We were really worried, you could have at least written us a massage…”   
Sora wanted it to sound angry, but it didn’t come out that way because she noticed Yamato’s happy expression. So, she figured he finally had THAT talk with Taichi and obviously it had gone well.   
“Sorry. We just forgot about time.” Yamato admitted.   
Sora took his hand. “Come on in, we’ve some food left.”   
He followed her in the kitchen. He sat down, and Sora warmed up some leftovers.   
“Could you talk, or did you just fight?” She smiled.   
Yamato smiled back. “Punching Taichi always helped…”   
Sora placed the plate in front of Yamato and sat down at the opposite side. “Tell me everything.”

After a while they heard a door slamming. Someone was running down the stairs and the front door closed.   
“MeiMei!” Mimi called after her and followed her outside. 

After some seconds, Taichi entered the kitchen. Yamato and Sora starred at him questioning.   
“That didn’t go well…” He let himself fall on a chair beside Yamato.   
“Are you relieved?” Sora asked.   
Taichi took a deep breath. “You can’t imagine how relieved I am.”   
Yamato kept quiet because he didn’t really know what to comment.   
Taichi looked at Yamato’s plate. “Are you eating all of that?”   
Yamato pushed it over. “Just finished.” He lied.   
“Oh great. That looks awesome.” Taichi directly started eating.   
“Thought so.” Yamato added dry. 

Kari entered. “Tai? Is everything all right?”   
She stopped in confusion as she saw her happy brother eating, wrapped up in a conversation with Yamato and Sora.   
“Did I miss something?” They looked up at her. “Didn’t you just break up with Meiko?!”   
“Yes, you know I wasn’t happy.” Tai continued eating.   
“Yeah …“ She raised an eyebrow. “I just didn’t expect you to take it so easily.” She sat down as well.   
They sat together for a while.   
“Ehmm… Tai. Where do you intend to sleep, tonight?” Kari asked.   
Taichi’s heart skipped. He didn’t think about that. “How about your room?” He asked Kari.   
To his surprise she blushed. “That’s not such a good idea. Look, I need some space… women stuff…”   
She knew that Taichi wouldn’t ask any further. The truth was that T.K. came to her room at night and slipped back into his own early in the morning.   
Taichi didn’t expect her to say no.   
“How about you share a room with Yamato?” Kari of course didn’t know what was going on between them.   
Both blushed hard.   
“That defiantly would be the best solution.” Sora smirked at the boys.   
“Tai?” Kari asked.   
Taichi looked at Yamato. “Would that be ok?”   
Yamato had lost his coolness and tried hard not to show any emotion. “Sure.”   
“Great.” Grinned Kari and got up, disappearing in her room.   
“I’ll get my stuff as long as Meiko and Mimi are gone.” Taichi left the kitchen as well.   
Sora looked at Yamato. “You’re not freaking out, are you?!” His expression revealed everything about him: He was about to freak out. 

Taichi threw his stuff in a corner of Yamato’s room and laid down on his bed. It was already late. Now that they confessed their feelings for each other he wanted to be as close to him as possible. Taichi waited an eternity until the door slightly opened. Yamato silently entered, without switching on the light. He sat down beside Taichi.   
“What took you so long?” Tai whispered and took his hand.   
“Taichi, is that what you really want?” Tai knew he had lied so often to Yamato lately that he could understand why he’d ask that.   
His fingers found Yamato’s. “I’ve wanted that for so long now… I want you. Yama, you have to believe me.”   
He paused.   
“I love you.”   
It was the most honest thing Taichi ever said.   
“I’ve always loved you. I was just too scared to tell you. You know who I really am and from now on I don’t want that anything ever stands between us ever again.” Taichi finally found the courage to say what was on his mind for so long.   
Yamato’s eyes widened like he couldn’t believe it was real what he just heard.   
“Please say something.” Taichi was unsure what that silence meant. 

Instead of saying anything Yamato closed the space between them and kissed him. Tai closed his eyes. Yamato buried one hand in Tai’s messy hair, his other hand rested on his back. All the tension that had built up over the years was almost touchable. Tai’s heart beat so loud and heavy that he could hear the pounding in his ears. All he wanted was to touch Yamato – to feel him – smell him - taste him...

They fell asleep inside each other’s arms. 

 

In the middle of the night, a loud knock at the door woke them.   
“Taichi!” Meiko screamed from outside. “Open that fucking door.”   
Tai’s eyes shot open.   
“What the fuck?” Yamato groaned into his pillow.   
Taichi jumped out of bed and got dressed, without answering her. Meanwhile he heard the others asking her what’s wrong. Taichi opened and stepped outside, carefully closing the door behind him.   
“What’s going on?” He asked sleepy and apathetically, realizing that she woke everyone.   
“You can’t stay. I want you to leave. NOW!” She said upset.   
“If you want that, I’ll leave tomorrow.” Taichi replied.   
“No. NOW. This is my house and you’re not welcomed anymore.” It was a side of her no one has seen that far.   
“Well… I can understand that you’re upset…”   
“Oh really. It seems like you couldn’t care less.” She interrupted him.   
“Meiko calm down.” Mimi said.   
“You know, that Taichi can’t go anyway. It’s in the middle of the night. You should get some sleep and we’ll find a solution tomorrow.” Sora took over.   
“It’s my right to decide who’s staying here and who’s not.” She was in rage.   
T.K. went over to her. “I’m sure Tai will leave tomorrow if you want that, but please be reasonable. It’s snowing outside and …”   
“Don’t! I have no reason to keep calm. Why are you all on his side? He treated me like shit. He just used me and I won’t let this happen again.” Meiko screamed.   
“Meiko, we can understand what you’re saying, but you’re making a mistake. You can’t just send him out in the cold, no matter what he did.” Mimi said.   
“And I really think that this is something between you two.” Joe said annoyed.   
Yamato came out of the room, now dressed as well, but his hair was a mess. Everyone stared at him. Taichi blushed hard and looked down, thinking of how he could end that conversation as quick as possible.   
“Look, Joe is right. This is only between the both of us. I can’t leave now, but I’ll be gone in the morning… would that be ok?” He said calm.   
Meiko didn’t really have another option. “Just do what you want.” She shouted and passed everyone, slamming the door behind her as she disappeared into her room.   
Everyone stared at Taichi. He looked caught.   
“I’ll go back to sleep.” Joe said, sighing.   
“I need a cigarette.” Yamato said and went outside.   
“I’ll look after Meiko.” Mimi said reproachful, focusing Taichi. 

Sora followed Yamato outside. Taichi joined them.   
“It’s really not getting boring.” Sora sighed and sat down beside Yamato.   
Taichi sat down on the other side. “Sorry. It’s my fault you’re all up now.” He apologized.   
“Naa, we’ll survive it.” Sora said understanding.   
“You have something to calm our nerves?” She asked Yamato.   
Taichi looked up. “What does she mean?”   
Yamato reached inside his pocket and pulled out a small package with pot. Yamato didn’t answer, he just started building a joint. Taichi thought about lecturing him, but did not.   
“I got some from my bandmate shortly after the reboot. It helps…” Yamato explained already knowing what Tai would think.   
“Don’t pull such a face Taichi.” Sora said a bit annoyed.   
“I just didn’t think that you’d support something like that.” He said.   
She looked at him. “We just have a hard time dealing with them gone. How do you deal with it?”   
Yamato lit it and inhaled.   
Taichi looked down. “I’m trying not think about Agumon too much…” His voice revealed hurt.   
Yamato passed him the joint. Tai hesitated but took it. He shortly inhaled, but immediately started coughing. It made Yamato and Sora chuckle.   
Taichi gave it to Sora. “I miss Biomon so much. It’s like a part of me is missing. We did so many things together and every time I cook, sew or even if I clean my room I realize how much I miss her.”   
Taichi had never really talked about the loss, neither with his sister nor with Meiko. He kept quiet but it felt good to know that Sora and Yamato had trouble with dealing with their loss. Taichi was about to take another drag as Yamato interrupted him.   
“Wait.” He put his hand on Tai’s neck and inhaled. Then he got real close, their mouths almost met. He exhaled and Taichi automatically inhaled and somehow closed his eyes at the same time. Then he felt Yamato’s lips on his. He didn’t move and enjoyed the feeling. As they parented he blushed, now realizing that Sora sat beside them.   
“Tai. It’s ok.” Yamato said calming, reading his mind.   
Sora smiled warmly and got up. She hugged Tai. “Hey, it’s me. You never need to hide. I won’t tell.”   
Taichi hugged her back. He wanted to keep it a secret, but he knew how close Yamato and Sora were and he was glad he didn’t have to play a role around her. He was sick of pretending. She sat back down.   
Taichi put an arm around Yamato. He obviously didn’t expect that but leaned into it.   
“So… what are you going to do Taichi?” Sora asked.   
“Are you driving home?” Yamato asked.   
“I don’t know. Well, I can’t stay, right?” He thought for a while. “My parents will kill me if they have to pick me up here.”   
“How about you ask Mr. Nishijima to pick you up?” Sora proposed.   
Their teacher offered them to help where he could after the reboot was completed.   
“I guess that’s a good idea.” Taichi answered.   
“I’ll come home with you.” Yamato said. It made Taichi smile.   
“Great and now let’s have some fun.” Sora got up and formed a snowball. She threw it into Tai’s face.   
It made Yamato laugh but he was hit right afterwards. The boys got up and threw some snowballs onto her. Yamato changed his mind and threw one into Taichi’s neck. He flinched.   
“You’ll get that back.” He said playful.   
He pushed him into the snow and covered him in a cloud of swirled snowflakes. His cheeks were slightly red from the cold and he was staring at him with pure happiness in his eyes. Taichi stopped joking and just stared at him.   
“You’re so beautiful.” He whipped away some wet hair from his forehead.   
Their eyes met. “Taichi, I have waited so long for this.”   
“I know.” Taichi said kind of apologizing that it took him so long to realize.   
“You have all of me now.” Taichi kissed him softly. He could feel that Yamato was smiling against his lips.   
They almost forgot that Sora was standing there beside them. She didn’t want to destroy the moment. She smiled, happy that Yamato finally got what he deserved.   
“How about I make us hot chocolate?”   
“Sounds great!” Taichi said. 

They entered the kitchen and threw their jackets into the corner. Yamato still wore Taichi’s scarf. Sora served them two huge cups with chocolate, cream and marshmallows. Taichi took Yamato’s hand. He couldn’t remember when he had been so happy for the last time.   
As they went back to bed, Sora turned towards them. “I’m really happy for you.” Then she disappeared into her room.   
The boys crashed onto the bed, exhausted and stoned.


End file.
